


The bombshell ain't the only thing that drops.

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel has finally worked up the courage to ask Adam out, but it doesn't exactly go according to plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bombshell ain't the only thing that drops.

Samandriel clutched the strap of his rucksack tightly. He was going to do it, what could be the worst thing… _‘No, better not think about that’_ he reminded himself.  
Then he took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the hallway.

“Adam?”  
The other boy hummed in confirmation while putting away his books.  
“I was wondering, if…” Samandriel felt unpleasantly warm, he was starting to sweat and his breathing became more shallow. “If…”  
“If what?”

 

“I swear to God, mum.” Adam pleaded to the school nurse. “I don’t know what happened, I didn’t do anything, he just fainted!”  
“Probably lack of sugar.” Kate looked over shoulder at the distressed, but conscience boy sipping water from a plastic cup. “Why don’t you go talk to him while I call his parents to pick him up.”

“Did I really faint?” Samandriel dreaded hearing the answer.  
“Yes, it was quite dramatic really.” He awkwardly scratched his neck and jumped on the examination table besides his friend. “You sorta howled and then slumped to the floor.”  
Adam laughed as Samandriel buried his flushed face in hands.  
“It wasn’t that bad, only a few dozen people saw it… and a couple of teachers.” He teased causing the other boy to groan. “Then of course I had to carry you all the way here.”

“You carried me?” Samandriel looked up, face only growing redder.  
“Well, I couldn’t exactly leave you there, plus it was a great excuse to miss class.” He threw his arm around his short friend, poking him in his side. “What were you gonna ask me?”  
“Huh…” Samandriel replied dumbly. “You mean before I…” He made a vague hand motion.  
“Hit the floor like a ton of bricks?” Adam asked teasingly.  
“Shut up.” He took a another deep breath, his palms were sweating again, but he had to do it. “I was wondering if maybe you would…”

“Maybe I would what?”  
“Wannagoonadatewithme? It’s totally fine, if you don’t. I mean I’d understand. I’m not clingy or anything. Unless you’d like that. Oh God what am I saying, no one likes that. Except that Ruby chick, Sam always hangs…” Adam placed a finger over Samandriel’s mouth, efficiently shutting him up.

“One: you’re rambling. Two: I have no idea what you just said, repeat it again, but slower.”  
Samandriel’s gaze turned to Adam’s hand still located at his side. “Do you wanna go out with me?” He immediately closed his eyes shut, as a way to shield him from the rejection.  
“Sure, like a movie or a football game?” Samandriel almost rolled his eyes, usually he was the one being called oblivious.  
“Like a date?”  
“Oh.” Was all Adam said. Samandriel felt deprived from every ounce of happiness. “That could be nice…”

Adam laughed at the look on the boy’s face. “Don’t look so surprised, you’re a quite the catch.”  
“Samandriel.” Kate interrupted them. “Your parents will be here in ten minutes. Adam, you should go back to class.”  
“Okay, mom.” Adam jumped off the table and when he’d made sure that his mother wasn’t looking, he pressed a soft kiss against Samandriel’s cheek. “Pick you up at seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and please follow me on tumblr  
> http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/


End file.
